


melt me

by dragonfruits (roseflavored)



Series: monster smash [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseflavored/pseuds/dragonfruits
Summary: minseok steals away a knight from the royal court.





	melt me

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. warnings in tags + frost fairy xiumin!

The hot spring is secluded, deep within the heart of the forest. The water is shallow, barely reaches past their chests. It's a relief from the cold weather, Junmyeon thinks, his breath visible with each exhale.

Though he trembles when he kisses Minseok, the fairy's mouth and tongue like ice when he deepens the kiss. Minseok smiles when they pull apart, his hands still cradling Junmyeon's jaw. 

"They will be looking for me—are looking for me," Junmyeon whispers, "the entire order." He had heard them earlier—their heavy footsteps, their reckless ways as they tore up the earth beneath them.

Minseok giggles, kisses the tip of his nose. "Ah, yes. The Queen is in absolute shambles wondering how her precious Royal Guard could have disappeared, yes?" 

Junmyeon indulges himself, combs his hands through Minseok's hair as the fairy presses kisses against the column of his neck. "She does not care about me," Junmyeon sighs, hisses when Minseok ventures further and breathes cold air against his nipple."She only- ah, only worries what this might mean for her, and for our little kingdom, if even I could just disappear like- _ah_."

Minseok's teeth are sharp, threaten to puncture skin as he licks and sucks at his chest. 

"Oh, but you haven't disappeared, have you my fair knight?" Minseok looks up at Junmyeon, eyes dark and empty. "You're right here, where they cannot reach you."

Minseok's wings shine in the moonlight, thin and paper-like, faint wisps of starlight extending out of his pale back. There is a tear on one of the edges, barely visible but painful nonetheless. Junmyeon feels a twinge in his heart.

"Where they cannot reach _you_." Junmyeon presses a kiss to the shock of silver hair on Minseok's head. 

Minseok chuckles, low and dangerous. "They would have to be able to find me first." 

 

He lets himself get caged in by Minseok's arms as the fairy inches closer, until the ghost of Minseok's breath nips at the skin of his neck. 

"Where would you like to be touched, Sir Junmyeon?" Minseok says against Junmyeon's neck. "Here," a hand trails down his torso, and Junmyeon's hips twitch when he feels cold, _cold_ fingers graze his nipples, "or maybe here?" Minseok's touch is gentle when he strokes at Junmyeon's dick, has Junmyeon pumping his hips for more friction against the cool skin.

Junmyeon swears with each twist of Minseok's wrist, his head dropping onto Minseok's shoulder as the fairy's hand gradually drops in temperature before returning to its natural warmth, repeats the cycle again and again. 

"Or perhaps..."

Junmyeon's so lost in the sensations, the splash of warm water against his skin as Minseok undoes him—he doesn't register the other hand traveling behind him until a finger presses against his entrance, has him jumping.

"Here?" 

"N-No, no, 'm not read- _ah_." Minseok's finger is strange, foreign, but so tempting as it circles his entrance. Junmyeon's fingers dig into the flesh of Minseok's arms, the other laughing quietly as Junmyeon shudders against him.

"Hmm, you're right. Perhaps another day—I forget how easily humans break."

Junmyeon whimpers at the promise—of Minseok's fingers inside him, of being broken by Minseok's hands. He thrusts into Minseok's hand harder, faster as the other's hand tightens around his cock and he's so close now and he's aching for it and he's-

"Ah ah, not yet my love." Junmyeon yelps and stills his hips, Minseok's hand suddenly unbearably frigid against his cock. Junmyeon's thighs shake, toes clenched against the stones beneath them as Minseok's hand returns to a natural temperature. 

"Minseok, p-lease-"

"Sorry love, but out here, outside of your little kingdom," Minseok whispers, breath icy and numb against his ear as one of his hands grips Junmyeon's shoulder hard enough to leave a mark, "I am your Queen. And you listen to _me_. Understood?"

"Yes," Junmyeon sobs, " _yes_ -"

Minseok releases his hold on Junmyeon's cock, and Junmyeon gasps as if he's been held underwater. 

"Good boy. I can see why your old Queen favored you so." Minseok smiles openly, rows of razor sharp teeth on display, and Junmyeon realizes he would let him swallow him whole if he so wished, would let Minseok rip him limb from limb if he so wished. 

 

Instead Minseok walks towards the perimeter of the hot spring, rests his arms against the edge. His wings flutter lazily—silver flecks shining in the dim light of the moon, put the stars to shame—and Junmyeon's heart seizes in his chest when Minseok looks over his shoulder, dark eyes—endless and expansive, a night sky embodied—boring into his.

Junmyeon needs no further instruction, moves on instinct when he grips Minseok's hips and presses against his entrance.

Minseok moans, light and airy, and it travels right to Junmyeon's crotch. "Do not be afraid, my fair knight," Minseok says, thrusts his own hips back and leaves Junmyeon breathless, "I am not as fragile as your kind."

And Junmyeon thrusts in, until Minseok's ass is pressed against his pelvis, until they're both moaning in tandem in the cover of night. 

"So h-ot, fuck," Minseok growls, impatient, moves his hips and fucks himself on Junmyeon's dick. 

Junmyeon groans, tightens his hold on Minseok's waist as he pumps into him harder, faster, lost in the way Minseok's wings sparkle when they catch the light. 

Minseok's hands clench and unclench, finally gripping the blades of grass. His breath comes out in puffs of frost, freeze over the patches of greenery next his face as he presses the side of his head against the ground.

The splash of the water beneath them, the slap of skin on skin—it's deafening, drowns out the symphony of crickets as they chirp unawares. 

Junmyeon's messier, moves recklessly when Minseok's cries increase in volume, threaten to awaken the kingdom, the sun itself.

"M-Minseok, I'm gonna-"

"Not yet, not before me, never- _ah_ , never before me, understand?"  

And Minseok makes it so difficult to listen as he tightens around Junmyeon, arches his back on a hard thrust and spreads his legs to take Junmyeon harder, deeper. The patches of grass that Minseok's touched have completely crystallized, patches of frosted white beneath his fingertips as his breath escapes him in clouds. 

And Junmyeon can't take it anymore, grabs both of the fairy's arms and pulls them behind his back to use as leverage as he fucks into him at a pace that has Minseok _screaming_.

Minseok's comes like that, untouched, Junmyeon's name on his lips as he paints the grass.

Junmyeon isn't far behind, manages a few sharp thrusts until he's slumped over Minseok's back, groaning low as he fills his fairy to the brim.

He takes a moment to catch his breath, the quiet night comforting as Junmyeon pulls out. Minseok turns to face him, completely composed as he kisses Junmyeon's chapped lips. 

Junmyeon sighs, arms around Minseok, forehead pressed against his as the cool skin provides him some relief.

"You did so well, my fair knight," Minseok coos as he peppers his face with kisses. 

Junmyeon can only hum in reply as he lets Minseok lift and carry him until he's sitting on the edge of the hot spring, his own limbs weak and boneless. 

He allows the fairy to maneuver him this way and that, until he's finally aware of his knees being pressed against his chest, Minseok's face between his legs.

"Y-you..." And Junmyeon whines, his dick twitching in interest almost painfully as Minseok exhales cold air against the head. "You are more dangerous than any Queen or army." 

And Minseok smiles, moonlight glinting against rows of sharp teeth. 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i think i wrote this just to wax poetic about fairy xiu. but thank u for reading uwu. don't forget to leave kudos/comments!


End file.
